


The D-man With A Pearl Earring

by maiNuoire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art Project, Blushing, Gen, Photography, dex is pretty, gender explorations through art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Lardo is doing a photography project, and Dex is helping. Nursey is a little in awe.





	The D-man With A Pearl Earring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/gifts).



> Fun fact: Lardo's project in this is based on one I have been planning for ages.
> 
> I kind of want to expand this? What do you think?
> 
> For Dana

 

Dex isn’t sure how he let himself get talked into this, but he has to hand it to Lardo, her photo project exploring notions of gender and beauty is extremely well planned. Everything he’s seen so far is stunning.

There are photographs of one of the women from the volleyball team, naked under a tailored suit coat and a tie, the bold yellow and purple pattern brilliant against her brown skin. There’s Shitty, of course, in a flower crown and bold eye makeup, wearing only a pale lace skirt, the fabric spread out around him in a nearly perfect circle. Ransom and Holster, embracing, shot from the waist up, only a hint of their profiles visible, an incredibly long string of pearls wrapped around them. A junior Dex had a calculus class with named Anne participated, too. Dex thinks her picture convinced him.

She looks fearless, her close cropped hair is lit from behind creating a halo, she’s holding her breasts in a way that lets you see that they’re false, and her boxer breifs sit proudly on her softening hips. Her expression clearly daring anyone to question her identity.

She’s incredible, and Dex feels honored that Lardo thinks she can bring that out in him.

So, now he’s sitting on a padded stool in one of the art studios, his hair–grudgingly grown out for this photo shoot–styled in soft waves, wearing a short necklace and a single pearl earring, awaiting instructions from Lardo and stealing glances at himself in the mirror that sits just behind the camera.

When Nursey comes bustling in, it’s a surprise.

“Hey Lardo, Chowder said you might have a– holy shit!”

Nursey loses all ability to speak, apparently, just stares slightly slack jawed at Dex, his tounge darting out to swipe along his bottom lip.

“Nurse?” Lardo asks from behind the camera, her eyes moving between Dex and Nursey. Dex is also silent, color rising in his cheeks and looking like perfectly applied blush.

Nursey finds his voice, but all he says is an awed “Wow.”

Dex looks ever so slightly down, like he’s turning away from the praise, and the color intensifies, a not quite smile just teasing at his lips but not yet curling them up.

Lardo takes the photo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)!


End file.
